Raven's Nevermore
by TwistedTwizzler
Summary: Raven's end of the world where underlying thoughts are divulged. Written in poemish prose.
1. Chapter 1: Quote the Raven

The Robin's eyes fell upon the room,

paper and décor shifted.

A goddess of encloaked demons,

floating above a contraption evil.

Only destiny could save her now,

yet prophecy declared,

with no mercy given,

A fate with which has driven

this mysterious darkness's mind mad beyond living light.

No pity or despair was emitted from either equal but so different, A bond was what they shared..

only this and nothing more.

* * *

Staring so intensely, fists and eyes clenching,

at a tapping, clicking contraption labeled 8 o'clock.

Releasing his holden breath the Robin sung a low note,

"Raven?" the question echoed against the walls.

* * *

From a flapping levitation,

the Raven cocked its head in recognation.

A bitter axe having cut its throat,

silence descended upon all hope.

The heat transpired from each rigid body steamed the room in a shroud of energizing darkness.

* * *

The Raven turned its eyes,

liquefying and bloody upon the other being.

The look, so detrimental squashed the Robin's plea,

help me save her from such twisted destiny.

The shroud blackened and burnt as two ashen added flames replaced her eyebrows,

and thus the normalcy of her face.

From some interdimensional force,

words were scourged,

quite coarse,

from a black hole of mouth and power.

"The hour draws near, when all of Earth will coware.

My dear volcanic onyx, contingent upon your obedience, I will let your friends continue their bleak existence. It's your only present after all."

Once releasing its enthralled victim, lighting illuminated an expression so fearful, the ground cracked from pressure and tears.

The Robin threw its left wing over caved in shoulders,

bypassing normal constrictions,

only wishing, for an escape to the present predicament.

* * *

"One things for certain" quoted Raven "I won't win this fight."

* * *

 **What do ya mean I'm parodying one of the greatest poems of all time that just so happens to be called The Raven? Well, w** **elcome to my first ever fanfiction! This story involves the Teen Titans from the original show (not the awful new one, Oh god.) If you somehow didn't notice It _rhymes._ Well sorta. XD The rhymes will be cut back as I know more chapters are coming. The first two chapters and some of the third has taken me all Saturday so far (this day went fast) and I enjoyed every minute. Any 'typos' aren't typos I meant it to be read this way. Personally I'm surprised it turned out so well, knowing the beginning was a stroke of inspiration before I went to sleep. Please tell me what you think so far! TwistedTwizzler Out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Skirting the truth

"Not alone, but standing together, we can prevent the inevitable."

"Can't you see?!" in bitter agony "I'm the portal through, I'm responsible for Earth's doom."

Quickly shaking him off, Raven turned to flee. Snatching her wrist Greyson spoke

"Stop keeping secrets and learn to trust us, please.." "This isn't just your fate anymore."

His words stung as she surreptitiously wiped a cheek, with undeniable care Greyson uttered "It's obvious you aren't alright, let us help you." He released his grip around such an icy wrist.

While silently tugging her dark blue hood over the apex of her mind Raven reflected, "My power is derived from Trigon, I contain no arsenal that isn't his own."

"I don't understand, weren't you born with dark energy manipulation?"

... _Born with it_.. "Yes I was." _Don't place the puzzle pieces together._

"Who and what is Trigon to you?"

"An evil demon." She moved her left foot and upper body back glancing at his narrowed eye mask conveying a suspicious face. "He destroyed my home, Azarath." _That shall keep him at bay._

Concern and understanding flooded through Robin's limbs. As the empath detected the shift, candor escaped Robin's lips "I'm sorry, I never knew." _By my own design._ In each moment passing Raven's face gained a minutia of saturation. Her complexion returning to the normalcies of grey and pallor. The rainless thunder clouds dissipated from outside the tower, and Raven's room once again hosted shadows. One eye rolled towards her mirror, would she dare to venture there? A crawling sensation injected dry ice down her S curved spine. Flinching one thrash was emitted from her body, of course her body was not the one to blame. Raven was unbeknownstly playing a sick kind of game and her silence in the matter could be interpreted as shameful.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 getting better and it still rhymes, do I feel accomplished yes, yes I do. Oh and no I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters. TwistedTwizzler out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Teen Titans

**Chapter 3**

Feeling wasted and exhausted, Raven needed some herbal tea. Without realizing it, Robin followed her into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were debating over what video game to play.

"Mega Monkey 4.2 is way more awesome than the original Pixelmon!"

"Says the person who eats tofu instead of real meat."

Blandly Raven pronounced "Would you both stop arguing and shut up for a minute."

"Wow Raven's more moody than usual!" Haha "More moody than usual! That's not even possible!" doubling over laughing Cyborg joined in, catching the end of the counter to prevent himself from falling over. Irritation overwhelmed her expression at Beast Boy's immaturity, but before a remark was issued Beat Boy whistled "take cover. She's gonna blow!" To this Cyborg was incapacitated while Robin cautiously eyed the whole show. In a sarcastic trademark Raven recollected "At least **I can control** my emotions." Tearing up, Beast Boy rolled onto his back staring up. Intertwining his hands through his hair he opened his mouth.

"Hey hottie, what's sup?"

Crackling with unbridled shock, "WHAT?!" Did she just hear that? Such audacity! Such effrontery!

"Hahaha control your emotions my ass!"

Beast Boy shifted into a donkey and back again, uncontrollably pounding his hand on the ground while Cyborg dropped to the floor and Robin splerted milk everywhere. Raven's face flushed deeply. _Did Beast Boy just pull one over her?_ _ **Beast Boy?**_ Starfire entered the scene having no knowledge of the jest slightly wide eyed

"Friends, why do you have the fits of laughter?" Beast Boy pulled himself up grinning _'Oh I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this one.'_

Looking at her slyly, "Well, Raven here- " a branding rectangle solidly slapped his face. His vision striated and through a faze he saw black energy fizzle out near the side of his cheek which was ablaze.

"What on Earth Raven!"

What on earth indeed. She just negatively slapped him.

"That hurt!"

Heart pounding Raven tore her eyes away from Beast Boy's Christmas colored face and her shock came apace. Interweaving her fingers like lace and desiring space, she jerked towards the exit, while Robin made chase.

No matter, I won't let him in. This is my problem not his. The door slammed in Robin's face yet he knocked anyways, take a hint Robin, this isn't a community gathering place.

"Raven, its ok, just come out and apologize... If it's about the event from prior, the two of us must explain." In a more serious tone "They have to know."

With a small quiver in pitch Raven hissed "Go away for a few hours Robin, I need to take a trip."

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 3 venture into the mirror is next. The main purpose of this chapter was to put Beast Boy in and give a definite reason to why Raven has to enter her mind. Each chapter is getting longer in scope! Yay! I have and never will own Teen titans characters. Tell me what you think so far, TwistedTwizzler out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lighthearted

go!… TEEN TITANS!

* * *

"Ha! That lame author won't write anything now!" Jinx cheered.

Gizmo smirked "Yea, forcing everyone to speak in STUPID rhymes! Only someone STUPID would do that."

"Captured and secured." Jinx proudly laughed a bit at the furious face "How does it feel now for you to have a straightjacket" Pushing her hands into her hips and bending down to smirk.

"you know Billy I could grow used to the capture and ransom style." "same here Billy!" "Billy Numerous the next randsomer! or randsomie or randsomerior."

The straightjacketed girl twitched in horror, "AT LEAST USE CORRECT CAPITALIZATION!"

Jinx's lips curved "No one cares what you think, maybe we should tie some puppet strings to your arms, just for fun."

Mammoth cracked his knuckles with pleasure. Then fell on his face. Jinx's eyes widened searching for the source and blinked, missing a blur of crimson and yellow.

In a whining voice, "Shucks! what is that?" Gizmo twisted and in a second his feet were air and bottom aching from the ground. The blur crossed Jinx's vision and halted. A mix of yellow and red spandex contrasted with two bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Jinx demanded

Smiling with cockiness, "Kid Flash, fastest kid alive. What never heard of me?"

Her witch fingers spread wide, Jinx hexed him, sending him flying into the wall. Gizmo and Billy Numerous surrounded the bright cellophane candy wrapper, while Jinx angularly strutted towards him.

"You're surrounded now. Resist and the Hive Five will strike." Pink waves of light smashed his particles into stone again.

"Now, how can you hit on me when you can't even catch me?" With a blur he leaped over her head.

"He's taunting us!" Jinx erupted "High Five, attack plan alpha!"

Mammoth pounded the earth creating a shockwave, and Flash's right toes broke hitting the crushed and broken earth of his failed attempt at an attack. Landing as a mess he dodged Gizmo's tech and steered clear of the wreckage. Turning down the hallway Kid Flash skidded to a halt seeing Jinx blocking his path.

"You do realize I can vibrate my atoms through solid objects" In a flurry of frictional heat he melted through the wall.

Recovering from the performance, Jinx exclaimed, "That's my room!" Racing she threw open the door.

"I never took you to be the unicorn type."

Jinx growled and shot pink waves, destroying the room and missing the target.

"What's your name?"

"Jinx" _Hold still._

"You know you don't have to stick around with these guys, you could be something greater." He dodged once again.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Jinx was frustrated at how laidback he was being.

Close to her eyes he said "I'm not sure, there's just something about you. You're different."

He flashed away. When Jinx made it to the original room, Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy were beat up and dumped in the corner.

"Sorry for the mess, Jinx."

Jinx's jaw dropped slightly in shock and anger. "You defeated my teammates and you destroyed my room!"

"Nothing I couldn't help you fix."

"I'm taking you down."

"We don't have to fight, do you really want to be a villain?" He continued, "You could leave."

"I belong here and besides I have nowhere to go." Jinx retorted.

"You could come with me." Reaching out his hand and kindly smiling, "Trust me."

Stepping into a fighting stance, her hands raised and head tilted down she answered, "I could never leave, I'm bad. I always have been." Looking fiercely at his face "I'm bad luck."

Kid Flash's reply was interrupted by the captured writer, "Can someone bloody save me already!"

"In a flash, just give me some more words." Kid Flash tilted his head towards Jinx "Are you hungry, because" flashing away and back "I've got springrolls."

Her teammates stirred back to life and Jinx fired a hex towards the boy gesturing to a brown bag with chopsticks. He just managed to skid out of the attack's range, dropping the hopeful dinner.

He picked up the captured lady and paused. Looking longingly at her face, "I'm lucky to have met you Jinx."

A red and yellow lighting blur marked his departure. Jinx smiled but nobody would have been able to tell if she blushed under her makeup.

Kid Flash: "Are you alright Miss?"

The writer, who was an obsessive fangirl jumped him. While effectively restraining him via hugging she rattled "I know everything about you! You're Wally West and sidekick/nephew of the Flash! You know you and Jinx will have to hook up, I couldn't let you down by not doing it!"

"Woow what! You've been spying on me!"

Ignoring him she prattled "I'll stay here forever! In my natural habitat, the teen titans' world." In a glazed eyed, perfectly happy zealous elation, she jumped up and then down. Smiling even wider she bent down, picking up a notebook from her handbag. Looking up Kid Flash was gone "Huh. Why did he leave?" Snickering psychotically, "maybe he needed a make out session with Jinx. I should write that."

Caressing her notebook, a black pen flicked upon the page and everything was in her jurisdiction.

Oh, and Jinx and Kid Flash totally made out.

* * *

 **That turned out much longer than the others! Anyways hope you liked the change and yes I was captured and yes I am finally under control again! MWAHAA! This chapter was written as the earlier chapters were soo serious because of Raven's awful past minutes and hey, I want it to be lighthearted at points as well. Disclamer: This is** ** _fanfiction_** **, I don't own any characters. TwistedTwizzler out. And someone please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Trip Down the Rabbit Hole

Stoically staring at the mirror,

her hand drew nearer,

red gems and grey spikes surrounding the circle's true interior,

Calm yourself, it could be nothing.

Taking a deep breath her hand crushing,

the handle snapped.. _Crap_.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The portal pulled and shook,

acting as a force of dissociation,

her own molecular fabrication,

dissolved into the vortex.

Greeted by a red mountain,

dark matter erupted in fountains,

like volcanic activity and pressure was mounting.

A rumbling earthquake shook the rock,

and a voice filled the dark,

"Why don't we just talk?"

"Where are you Trigon." Readying for a fight, Raven raised her hands with spite

and leaped up into flight.

"You are just a sprite, human in form, but with a devil inside. From our old fight in limbo, I spared your life. Repay your debt and help me shroud this world in eternal night."

 _"_ _NEVER" "_ I won once before and I'll do it again. I will push you out."

"No. I rather stay here. Lurking in the back of your mind. I gain influence and you gain a burden… Win win… Just as I cannot keep you from leaving, you cannot keep me from staying."

"Come out and fight you coward!" Raven's cloak heated up like a filament on fire. Smashing the land beneath her, dark energy formed into spears, she hurdled them in a wave from her body. Striking surfaces with such velocity, each rock slab hit had indentations meters deep. Close up to Raven's face her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Please don't hurt me!" came the voice from an unknown source. Next to one of the indentations was a grey cloaked Raven. Cautiously, Raven landed beside her emotional embodiment.

"I won't, um.. It's alright" said Raven.

"I'm scared. Why were you so angry?"

"Father seems to have taken residence in some domain of my mind."

A whispered gasp escaped the grey Raven's lips.

Raven continued "Will you come help me find him?"

"I can't. I don't want any trouble, please don't be upset!" As she turned around a maze surrounded the sad little grey emoticlone.

Raven watched her go, unsure of what to do and afraid to continue.

* * *

 **Well Raven loves dark poetry, she said so herself! I might add Raven meeting some more of her emoticlones in the chapter later on. Yes Raven is talking to herself kinda like when someone talks to themselves looking at a mirror, but taken to a whole new reality. Also I woul love to know what people want to see in the future? Disclamer: This is** ** _fanfiction_** **, I don't own any characters. TwistedTwizzler out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Logical Logistics

**Chapter 6: Logical Logistics**

She wanted to leave, she really did.

Suck it up Raven, focus on one realm at a time,

A logical grid,

Not a clusterfluke of supernatural dimensions,

A binary matrix,

With ordered rational numbers, with integers and index values, emotionless.

Cooling her head, from panicking and standing completely motionless

Raven crossed through to a realm stashed with books

In every nook and cranny, knowledge swelled in heaps

The RAM, the access point, her memory.

"Where are you?" the columns sucked up her voice's magnitude.

Glasses peaked behind a codex she was reading earlier "I'm over here."

Raven looked at the sound source and elegantly descended towards a yellow cloak. "I must invoke your aid"

"What for?" As she turned the leaves of the libram of lore.

"Trigon is here, and I am unsure of what I can do."

"I can infer you want an emotionless solution to the problem?"

Without hesitation "Always."

"Well then" she idled, flipping another page. "I will lay out your options." "Option 1, hunt Trigon down and hope you win the fight. 2, destroy the portal and hope you forget about his existence. 3, meditate or visit Azarath and hope you obtain control. 4, confide in your friends and hope they won't immediately reject you. 5, if Trigon is located, destroy that entire realm of your mind and hope you will can still function without it. 6, leave Earth forever and hope you never return. 7, trap yourself in another plane of existence and hope Trigon cannot reach you there. 8, ignore all the signs and hope it just won't ever happen."

Raven lowered her head past the yellow cloaked intellect, "I would have hoped there was a more feasible solution."

"I'm not done yet." Raven, quickly looked back up at the face with glasses. "Option last, You could join him"

Raven staggered and crumpled to the ground "What?" a second later, "Never. How could you ever think that!"

"Logically, it would be the best solution for yourself." Putting the book down and calculating the expression on the Raven's face in front of her. "And if you want the best solution for everyone else.."

"Yes, I do." Raven almost desperately hung onto the words.

"You could kill yourself."

* * *

 **NO! Dam intellect is harsh. By the way Raven does a great job of suppressing the fact she is literally half Trigon, genetically transferred behavior doesn't have anything over her! Disclamer: This is** _ **fanfiction**_ **, I wished I owned characters. Happy Halloween,TwistedTwizzler out.**

 **review (if you want to)!**


	7. Chapter 7: Growing

**Chapter 7: Growing**

"Hey don't worry BB, Raven was just giving you a love tap."

"Funny Cyborg, but did you see her?! Either I'll be dead before morning or she'll break character and apologize." Grumbling "my face could use an apology."

Cyborg wiped some milk up from the table, _was that there all day?_ "Beast Boy.."

"That wasn't me!" Cyborg loomed over him. Beast Boy picked up the rag and whined, something that sounded like "best friends trust each other." While wiping up the last vestiges of milk, _it didn't even smell like soy milk!_ Beast Boy then asked, "You think maybe she slapped me on purpose?"

"I'd say no, but who can tell with Raven for sure."

"I must have made her really mad."

"Probably, but you're you, so it's expected."

"Dude! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Cyborg ran off, waving over his shoulder with glee.

"Hey! Cy, get back here!" And with that, Beast Boy tore after him down the hallway.

* * *

Starfire could read Robin like a traffic light and at the moment all signals were flashing red.

"Raven seems upset? Is she the OKAY?"

Robin's fist was still pushing against Raven's door. "I'm not sure Star" walking down the hallway without a glance "I have work to do."

"Please Robin you should rest, you have been up all of the seven nights of the week."

"Please leave Star, I need to work alone, this is important."

So she did, just like that.

* * *

Why did this happen? Did he not care about her? It does not feel kind. It does not seem nice. She slumped back into the sofa and thought of her time spent with Robin. Feelings of emotion shifted as she recollected each moment shared. Her dance on the prom ship, the sound of his voice, the grasp of his hand, the worry for her wellbeing. Her worry for his wellbeing. Pulling her legs up to her chest she slowly blinked back wet eyes. She knew how obsessive he could become when transfixed on a problem, shouldn't she be helping him? Whatever it took, she would. Floating up she smiled slightly in resolve. And soon found her toes touch the floor in front of Robin's room. Nodding her head for encouragement she knocked. "Robin?" Pushing open the door, "I am here to help." Smiling widely at the scene, Robin turned in a gleam, swiveling a masked face towards her being.

"Starfire? I thought I left the door closed."

"The door is now open and I wish to help." Smiling softly, "that is what friends are for."

Starfire was now already peeking around a Robin trying to cover his desk from her emerald gaze.

A bit of curious cat cornering the bird, futilely trying to hide its possessions, induced from Starfire's spirited attempts at a naughty look around his shoulders.

"Uh well you see Star, it's very classified?"

"Then the papers will be easy to search through." She walked near where he was standing.

"I meant the files were restricted in who is allowed access.. to them… currently, for research purposes only…"

"You are traversing files which are too shameful to share with the public?"

Robin visibly squirmed as Starfire picked up a few sheets.

"On Tamaran only facts that are shameful and embarrassing are kept from the Tamaranian people, knowledge is entrusted to all."

Robin paused and then answered, "Earth has 7 billion people.. some of them would use knowledge for evil or cannot be trusted to abuse it for self-gain."

Raising an eyebrow in irritation, _what was the deal with her helping him search?_ "I am not evil, does that mean I cannot be trusted?" _Why did she just say that!_ Starfire immediately turned towards him and smiled apologetically.

"What no! Of course I trust you Starfire. It just this is about someone we know and that person may want to keep this private."

"Is this about me, Robin?" she asked quietly.

By the guilty look on his face Robin could have literally have been backed into the corner. "No, it's one of our friends."

"Then I must help two friends! Robin, you need not divulge who." Still staring at him "I will understand if our friend only entrusted this restricted classification of information to you."

 _No,_ Robin thought, _Raven really didn't._ After a careful breath in and several moments of indecision, "Starfire... if you really want to help, then let's get to work."

Starfire couldn't help but hug him, she much rather sit next to him than the empty couch. Robin gave her a quick squeeze back and then opened the computer.

On the screen was listings of several planetary sectors near to Earth. Robin knew it was time to fill her in.

"I'm searching for a demon, named Trigon." _Who destroyed Raven home..._ "He has never been recorded on Earth and with so many aliens out there, I expanded my search."

Starfire mulled the word on her tongue,"Trigon.. his cruelty is legendary."

"You've heard of Trigon?"

"His reputation is known even on my planet."

Robin wondered what else Starfire knew. "I already found one recorded planetary destruction, Starfire if Trigon is possessing Raven while delivering planetary threats…" He didn't finish the thought.

Starfire's eyes widened "A demon is creeping around inside of our friend Raven?!"

Uh oh. _Why was she so easy to talk to?_

"What happened!" Starfire alarmingly questioned.

Consternation crossed his face. Hastily, "Raven's not being possessed, she got a message. The meaning of which threatened the whole Earth." Robin added, "It could be one of her fears, like the time her powers brought monsters to life without her even realizing it. I need to find out if it's an apparition or not. Even if it is, I still need to know, so she can."

Starfire gaped at his words "This is what I believe is called 'serious'."

"I'd like to stay optimistic."

Starfire quirked her smile "We are fierce in battle and our strength will triumph!" A barely shown, confused look passed Robin's face. Starfire slowly explained, "It's a Tamaranian saying... uhm, go Titans?"

Robin's wicked grin followed her words "Go Titans indeed."

* * *

Robin pulled a chair out and began asking Star questions. He settled down, talking to her and typing. He couldn't help but smile when she went on a tangent about some interplanetary incident that was more humorous off of Earth. "Then the hurmguos grabbed the axe and shouted the entire ritual, but he was unaware it was a fake!" Flushing, "this is hilarious on my planet." Robin just happily smiled at her blush. He handed her some archives, hoping Star might be reminded of something he hadn't seen yet. Things settled into a comfortable silence and he barely noticed her attempts to stay awake.

"Star?" Robin pulled her incredibly soft hair out of her eyes. Nope, she was passed out on the desk's edge. Robin picked up his red blanket and draped it over tiny shoulders. It still amazed him how much of an alien punch they could pack, Star really was stronger than she looked. He watched her breathing, thankful she was here. And then slowly laid his head down, next to her's.

* * *

 **I have already done a KidFlash x Jinx chapter and a taste of BBRae so of course ROBSTAR! 3 Did Robin almost make Starfire cry? *Smacks him on the back of the head, how dare you! The whole bringing up trust is done as Robin is very sensitive about his work and does not easily accept other's help, maybe he has a dependency problem. Anyways, he wasn't going to give in without a firm push. Also in order to advance these characters relationship I cannot just continue what has already been done (not that I don't love it) but seriously everyone has arguments and I think this is the closest I've ever read. For them to grow closer they have to understand each other more and naturally work out a few kinks (including Robin trying to explain the differences in planet populations, a smaller group usually means a greater amount of trust)! The chapter is also showing how each Titan responds to Raven's disturbance, they are pretty much only worried for her or forgive her rather than even being slightly angry or rejectful. Disclaimer: This is** _ **fanfiction**_ **, I can only shower these characters with love and affection. Happy Thanksgiving, TwistedTwizzler out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Security

**Chapter 8: Security**

Raven strangely felt calm.

Her heart ached however.

It seemed despite all of her endeavors,

She would never and forever,

Be bound.

Intangibly chained to ground,

And hell.

 _Yell, cast a spell, deny what your own brain is telling._

She awoke, mechanically turning her head and immediately focused on her mirror with a pang.

Her diamond bindi pressed and hung heavily with the telltale signs of a major lack in meditation.

The morning sky had long ago risen and she felt compelled to grab a bite to eat. Right before exiting she gagged back onto the bed, she realized her portal mirror trip was not the only casualty on her mind. It was past time of her usual appearance, past time to pretend nothing happened. Her friends, the Titans.

All in all, Raven needed time to mediate. Crossing her legs suspended against gravity, she gave a small hiccup and situated a hand on each thigh, lightly curling her fingers into rings. Breathing steadily and wincing she chanted her conjuration passing into a starry abyss. Raven's meditation sunk into deeper levels with discomfort. The outside of her arms and back singed slightly. A moment after the fog was broken, a greater malevolent affliction uplifted herself on a geyser eruption, and her eyes popped open.

"Well meditation's a no go." Raven said in a sarcastic drawl.

She reaches forward and pulls her meditation books onto the bed, carefully leafing open the Book of Azar. 'Chakra meditation is used to focus energy from attainable pools of reserves into streams, drawing upon the water of each pool to eventually form a continuous energy transfer from one body system to another system.' Raven continued reading, 'Each step correlates with an essential inner disposition of reserve and organized control of one's mind. Meditation is learned for relaxation, sense augmentation, emotional and physical control, and energy manipulation.' Hours were passed lulling in the comforting words of the meditation tome. Her hunger had been ignored but was still growling inside.

Red blares fired and light pulsed on her uniform, a crime alert. Storing the books into nooks, she gathered her belt and looked, finding the Titans gathered for battle. Robin worriedly tried to make eye contact as it was explained that Overload was frying city wires. "Overload is susceptible to water. Cyborg, take the T-Car to the water source on 7th street and be ready with a hose. Starfire and Raven will push Overload towards the source from behind, where Beast Boy and I cut the side paths off. Everyone be on the lookout in case one of his friends show up."

Overload was indeed rampaging swollen to twice the normal girth and height, sucking powerlines by knocking into them. The glittering electricity had the tiny black and red computer chip in the center, the monster's heart. Tear it out, power out. The source site with Cyborg the firefighter was only 3 streets north. Overload turned around. "Titans go!" Roaring Overload slams its fist down upon Robin, who easily flipped and threw explosive discs. Starfire blasted the creature and Beast Boy followed up with a ram. "So Overload, think you can handle a total blackout?" Raven created a massive dark energy shield and forced it into the electron phenomenon. All 4 carefully focusing their firepower on the front, hoping to provoke it to turn around. One of the discs exploded and Overload thundered down the empty street. Raven was hungry she wanted this over. Opening a little extra power, black wrapped cars slammed repetitively into Overload each time it stopped to fight. Cyborg was almost in range and the hose flooded. Cyborg held the cover building pressure and "BOOYAH!" The jet battered and enraged the abating wet spark plug. The corners of Raven's mouth twitched at Robin's sure to follow, B-list banter, "Play times over, Overload, currently you're out of current." A slow powering off sound signified its defeat. "Sucks to suck" Beast Boy chimed, as Overload was washed down to its core processor. Raven watched the red and black heart unveiled and exposed on blood and asphalt. She blinked. And when the final cleanup was completed, Robin summarized a job well done, "Anyone want pizza?"

The pepperoni shaped pizza hut wedge of Jump City was iconic, and the end table somehow was always open for a Titan feast. Starfire tried to play midigator in the onslaught of the Tofu vs Pepperoni argument. "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting."

"Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping."

"Oh."

In the end the usual three pizzas were ordered and battle stories were shared in heroic detail. At least no one was asking- "Raven" _Brace yourself._ "You did amazing today, they way you slammed those cars into Overload, it kept the entire mission under control!"

Her stomach growled angrily, "Well I was hungry," the titans all laughed and Raven dug into the pizza with greasy delight. All hands slammed on the last slice, Cyborg spun the tray and the slice stopped pointed towards a happy to oblige Raven. The Titans pilled into the T-Car like one big family on a road trip and laughed the whole ride back, with the harbor and tower out the front window, shining from the midday sun.

Back at the tower, Robin worked on the police report, with Starfire's help for some reason, while Raven quietly moved into her room. Everything would turn out alright, her friends were still there. Nothing happened for the rest of the day and as in the beginning, Raven drifted asleep.

 **Happy New Years! Disclaimer: This is** _ **fanfiction**_ **, I only pretend I own these characters. TwistedTwizzler out.**


	9. Chapter Larry: Chapter 9

**Chapter Larry: Chapter 9**

 **Warning: this chapter was created with humorous intent. You do not need to have seen the episode with Larry (Fractured: Episode 24; Season 2) to understand it. Several moments are uncharacteristic.**

A regular video game between the boys was progressing when a popping crack made Cyborg and Robin simultaneously look around. The screen declared Beast Boy the winner.

A miniature Robin had spontaneously appeared with buck teeth and broke several eardrums with its shrillness, "Hello Titans! It's me your best friend Larry, once again!"

Robin twitched, "hi again.. Larry, What are you doing here exactly?"

"I was put in charge of this episode. My only order is to make it interesting!"

All three boys looked at each other.

In panic, "Please don't do what you did last time! Or actually please don't do anything at all!"

Larry's high pitched voice responded "Where's Starfire, wwhheee! Don't worry, it wouldn't be interesting if it was a repeat!"

The girls soon crashed into the living room. "Starfire, I love you!" Hugging her around the stomach. "So do I, strange little Larry. Is there an emergency you came to warn us of?"

Larry detached himself, "Now that all of you are gathered, I must give you the mission." The lights dimmed. "Your mission Titans, if you choose to accept it, is to work as a team to stop me, Furher Larry the Supreme. And if you succeed, all shall reclaim their personalities!" With this proclamation, Larry used his magic finger to create a plastic crown and shirt reading 'Come and get me.' He teleported behind Raven and pulled her hood down, and with a charged magic finger touched the crook of the back of her neck. She stood motionless. Cyborg followed suit, then Starfire and Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla, trying to squash the traitor. Larry used the finger on Beast Boy's neck and he transformed back, standing motionless.

Larry stopped in front of Robin. "What have you done to my friends Larry." Grabbing a fistful of the tiny creature, "Fix it." Larry gulped "Sorry, I can't as of right now, as for you." Larry teleported behind Robin's neck. Robin whirled on the spot and smacked the entire interdimensional imp away from him. "Wow, great acting Robin, you're really good at this!" Robin launched forwards and threw multiple ice discs directly at his face, "This isn't a game."

Larry teleported to his leg and touched a blue glowing icicle to Robin, magically freezing him in place. "Wait, I need an evil laugh... Hehehe!" The yellow finger descended upon Robin's neck "And as your #1 fan," Larry spoke excitingly, "I picked something extra fun!" Robin wanted to roar with fury, and then the world went slack.

 _Uh what happened?_ Robin woke up from the floor and took in a scene best described as pandamonium. Starfire was chucking furniture out the broken tower window and guarding a booming beat box, which was screaming blurred lines sounding like, "I know you want it, I know you want it, But you're a good girl.." The refrigerator was black energy thrown straight through the roof as a googly eyed Beast Boy was hanging off of a Raven wearing a black dress, heels and red lipstick. Cyborg was sitting in the corner and praying a rosary while stroking a tabby cat, attempting to cure the souls of all the deranged heathens in the room. Robin emotionlessly glared a death glare, neither smiling or laughing. Across his forehead someone had written the words EXTREME JUSTICE in sharpie marker.

Everything yelled trouble. "Titans, what is going on here."

"Oh you're finally awake. Führer Larry put a huge clock up in the city with our time limit to find him." Robin looked out the window and furrowed his brow. The entire city resembled Party City for kids. Also it was raining raspberry ice cream.

"We need to save the city, right now."

Starfire challenged his words, "why bother."

His voice slightly growled, "It's what a hero would do."

"Whatever"

Like a tinderbox, a single spark blew the entire situation into flames.

"Starfire, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into you."

Cyborg yelled from the corner, "What's gotten into ALL of you!"

Beast Boy responded, "Tofu and apple fritters only, all day everyday!"

"Beast Boy, get yourself out of the vicinity of my excellence. Or else."

"Oh Raven, no need to deny our magical rainbow and butterfly love."

"You. Are. Finished." At the swoop of her arms, a certain fashionista Raven obliterated Beast Boy.

Starfire was the first to break the silence, "Well now that Beast Boy's dead, we can actually get something done. Three cheers for progress!"

"Geez. Guys it takes more than that, I can regenerate cells remember, ya dummies." Beast Boy turned his head to Raven, "if we were going through a breakup, I prefer the ones with words and less action. Per favore."

"WE WERE NEVER DATING!" Raven clawed at her own eyes.

"All Titans, we are leaving." Robin commanded.

After some struggles of conviction, the asylum-needing teenagers dropped to the base of the tower. Robin went through the shattered window as he didn't feel like taking the door, and then forcibly marched the lot towards Jump City, er, Party City.

The water was diverted from the Titan's Tower in a dry path to the city. As Beast Boy couldn't help himself, he dramatically drew back his hands and "Then Moses stretched out his hand over the sea; and the LORD swept the sea back!"

A moment later Cyborg and Beast Boy were rolling on the sandy bottom, fighting over what qualifies one for sainthood. Cyborg felt a cool slimy, throwing BB off him, a detestable, horrifying, widening this eyes and recoiling, disgusting, terrifying, dead fish. "Eewww!" Beast Boy pointed, "now you got fish fungus on you!"

"Help me get it off!" closing his eyes, "The slime is freaking me out man!"

Flailing arms and frantic frenzies followed in a mess of wild antics.

It took forever, but he did it. All of his irresponsible, slow, uncensored mouths of teammates were heading through the kaleidoscopical city streets. Maybe, Robin thought bitterly, they can keep their focus on the important _serious_ mission at hand. No disturbances. No distractions. No diversions.

"Hey Robin!" Robin's eyes narrowed, "What Starfire."

She flew up to his ear, smiling mischievously, "want to talk dirty to me?"

"No."

"Because, I'll sing it for you." The radio boombox she refused to leave behind, was playing the song 'talk dirty to me' with lyrics being redubbed by Starfire. Snapping her fingers with the beat, "Only kissed ya to learn your language." "But those tights don't need explaining. You're a hero for the ages. Duhn Duhn." "Talk dirty to me."

"Oh god." Robin covered his ears, red faced, fists clenched. He was done, so done. "I invoke the silence of-

"What the!"-the song kept playing. A figure with a skull mask and Red X on his chest was doubled over laughing. "Oh gosh, haven't had that in forever." Covering his mouth, "What happened to you guys?" Seeing all the Titans draw their weapons, he put a palm up. "Wait let me guess," cracking up and snorting with one hand on a knee. "Mother mae-eye turned you into her brainwashed kids again! Oh no this is too much fun." he wheezed. "Cows invaded the world and New Food Tofu took over. Wait!, the city looks like this because a crazy old British guy hypnotized people with swirlys into thinking the American Revolution was a hoax!" Looking at their serious faces framed with priest robes, black dresses and sharpie letters Red X snickered, "I was taking care of the city's bank, but now _this_ is a well earned reward."

The red clock above the city blared as the time turned to 15:00, "leave him." The titans stumbled through the purple hippos occupying the street with a trailing Red X, enjoying the show and chugging popcorn (Extra buttery.) It wasn't long before the what was it? a group? managed to trip their way to the center, which happened, of course, to be a rendition of Hogwarts castle. "Titans, we must sneak in covertly without alerting the enemy to our presence."

"Why?" Raven flicked her fingernails, "It's not like we ever bothered before." This ticked Robin off, because it was true and it shouldn't have been.

Starfire jumped at the opportunity "I'll smash the front door to pieces." Wickedly, "then we smash whatever's inside."

"No, whatever advantage we have will be lost." Robin growled.

The clock above counted 10:00. Raven spoke, "We don't have time, and Führer Larry probably knows were here."

"Raven. Larry," _**just**_ _Larry,_ "turned the city into a personal playground. Every advantage is needed to succeed."

"Don't mess with me, you won't like it when I'm angry."

"If I must I will call the Justice League to ensure the mission's success."

"Ooh. What next?" Raven taunted. "Have my parents send me to my room?"

A silence filled the normally boisterous surroundings.

"At least you have parents," In a monotonous voice, "both of my parents are dead." "So we're going to do this the right way."

"Dick." Raven muttered.

Dropping into a, god forbid if it's even possible, more serious voice, Robin continued. "A leader must never abandoned his group, so, I've made my decision for the best interest of the group... We're all taking the window."

Someone slapped their forehead, repeatedly.

"We're moving to that rainbow rooftop immediately" Robin said seriously. _For once_ he thought, the group moved obediently.

Starfire plucked Cyborg from the ground and flew up, dangling him from the armpits. "Unhand me you sinner!" he screeched.

"Fine" Starfire clicked, "You probably only play Christian music anyways." She dropped him, and a thud cut off his scream, several stories below.

Once at the perfect window (Robin complimented himself on the strategic position,) he motioned for the team to follow. Inside, Beast Boy took off as Robin asked, "Where's Cyborg?"

Starfire responded "Oh, I dropped him hoping to see a miracle. I guess God didn't find him worth saving." She shrugged in slight disappointment.

Robin cleared his throat, "What."

Raven laughed, "Oh my god Starfire, you're a bitch. And I love it."

"Cyborg is a member of this team and your friend.. You better hope he's still alive."

"Cheer up, Robbie-poo" Raven cooed in an evilly flirty voice, "now the team has a better ratio of boss to brat. Two absolute bosses and two annoying brats." Pinching his cheek to mess with him.

Robin flushed, looking between the two arm crossed definitely unheroic girls. "We are going back to find him."

Raven lazily painted red on her nails, "Oh no, you see we're desperate on time."

"Maybe" Starfire caught on, "if we hadn't taken so much time window shopping, we could have gone back to save him." She dramatically laid her hand on her forehead in a 'it's so tragic way.' Robin raised a bird-a-rang and started down the two adversaries. He couldn't take them both and time wouldn't allow a fight. Raven smirked at his dilemma and discomfort, finishing the nail coat. Starfire grabbed his cloak, dangling him from the neck in the air, "Hurry, oh fearless leader." He threw the weapon in his hand and was jerked to the side as Starfire dodged, continuing to climb in height. Robin kicked and swung outwards, realizing they were in the several story tall entrance hall. And he was dangling, with labored and constrictive breathing from the cloak's noose and his own body weight. "Stop squirming, unless you want me to drop you as well." _They're psychotic,_ Robin thought as he readied his grappling gun, _just in case._ Starfire punched a hole in the roof while Raven caught the falling stone and Starfire deposited a pissed Robin in the corridor above.

Beast Boy was impatiently waiting for them, "The apple pie and corn flake cereal was here and left before you guys even got here." Walking down the corridor Robin groaned, _ALMOST THERE_. There was paper arrows pointing down the corridor with "2:00" lettered in colored paint. They came to the door and Robin forced the lot onto the second floor, above the chamber Larry was inside.

"Alright Titans, here's the plan, Starfire-" Starfire kicked a hole in the floor and jumped down, Raven followed smirking into the black and white chamber below.

The room was a replica of Darth Vader's, Larry turned around, fingers forming a triangle, like a 1940's villain. Raven was the first to speak, "You lack originality." A delayed "DUH DUH DUUUHHHH!" played over speakers. "Cliched doesn't cover this." Starfire scathingly raised a starbolt.

Robin dropped down from the ceiling, "I thought I said that this was a _surprise_ attack."

"Yea, but it would infuriate you to know we went through all that window sneaking for nothing."

Raven snickered and high fived Starfire's awaiting hand. Robin's glare had heat vision.

Larry raised his fingers and several octopus monsters attacked. "You may have found me but you must now defeat me!"

Starfire punched a tentacle in half from the charred octopus remains of several starbolts. Raven made two gigantic Pac-man and chased the blue and red octopuses around from her comfortable hovering position in the air. Robin had far less luck sending explosive discs and was caught in the suckers of the third one. Beast Boy's T-rex ate the entire thing, snapping its powerful jaw down mere inches from where Robin was trapped, unfortunately now the octopus was stuck inside his mouth. Beast Boy started frantically running in chaos, attempting to spit out the monstrosity. Larry shot red sparks into the air which Raven dodged and Starfire took the hit. A more than slightly red Starfire, high dived from the air grabbing the little gremlin by the throat. Just as Larry raised a blue magic finger spell, Starfire tossed him into the stone wall, where Raven conjured a dark energy cage.

"That was fun." said Starfire.

"Eh. It was lacking much in sophistication."

Robin managed to untangle the suckers and forced Raven to cut the octopus out of Beast Boy's T-rex mouth (she claimed to have accidentally sliced his lips.) Larry woke up and snapped, immediately teleported himself out of the cage.

"How did we forget that he can do that? I blame Robin."

"This is unbearable." Robin sighed. "Look he has something we all want back and-"

"Speak for yourself good girl Starfire is gone for good."

"AND we have to work as a team to win."

As dust settles from the walls and sweat fell from each Titan, they individually struggled to battle ice breathing salamanders. Larry froze Beast Boy in place, and as a mutated salamander lunged forward, Raven acted on instinct. A bubble formed around her defenseless teammate as Raven created a circle underneath his feet and lifted Beast Boy into the safety of the air. Starfire yelped as the same creature rammed into her back and knocked her down. "Starfire!" Robin called in worry as two more creatures surrounded her. An explosive disc distracted the closest creature as Robin vaulted over it, throwing a second disc into its mouth as he landed besides Starfire. The head exploded right before Starfire threw it into another scaly beast, leaving green mush all over Starfire. A spike of dark energy speared through the final salamander and one frozen plus three livid Titans rounded on Larry.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" dark energy pinioned the imp's arms.

A green starbolt collided into its chest and an expertly thrown ice disc froze Larry's feet to the floor.

"You may have won this time Titans, but this is only the beginning!"

Raven and Starfire crossed their arms in sync, "fix this mess you made."

"Magic finger will recreate reality." Raven released the energy and Larry teleported to Beast Boy, unfroze him, and touched the back of each of the Titan's necks in turn. Starfire drifted to the floor and hugged Robin, who grimaced in pain.

Beast Boy jumped up, "am I right in thinking that was really weird guys?"

Raven smirked, "weirder than normal."

Cyborg turned out to be alive, as he explained, angels saved him from certain doom. They also supposably mentioned that Starfire's soul was damned to the underworld. Larry tapped him on the neck and soon the only thing he was preaching about was the art of the "BOOYA!" Cyborg grinned, "feels good to be back."

The city was encased in a light blue light and soon all the unwanted hippos, raspberry ice cream and other nonsense disappeared.

Red X sighed, "Well kids," all five Titans spun around, "it was fun while it lasted." And with a smoke bomb, he vanished.

Larry was nowhere in sight but the city had once again been saved from peril. Even as a bunch of mentally insane teens, the Titan's bond held the team and their friendships together.

"Who wants pizza?"

"Starfire, that was fantastic how you threw that beast into the second one!"

Starfire laughed, "and Raven saved Beast Boy right before the vicious jaws of monster ate him!"

A silence fell over the group as some of the nastier details seemed to resurface.

Starfire spoke up in the tone of an apology, "I am one might say, very embarrassed by my behavior. My lack of it."

"I don't know" Beast Boy grinned, "Raven looked pretty nice."

"Don't make me send you to another dimension."

Beast Boy only laughed, "Seems like everything is right again."

 **THAT TOOK FOREVER, wow, did you laugh? ridiculous to a fault. Entertaining maybe? - Please review. Both of the girls altered personalities aren't that opposed to teammate death are they.. XD The guys got run over, especially poor Robin.. (mainly by the combined sass of Starfire and Raven.) A few more subtle jokes occur in this chapter, see if you can guess them. FunFact: when I wrote Robin's line of when he grabs Larry's shirt and says "Fix it" I hadn't watched the Fractured episode. When I finally decided to rewatch it, I went sweet! Robin actually does and says that literal line in the show! Yep, some kind of genius snuck in. I think it's the little pointless things I live for. So after the original plan, I thought of making Larry have the Titans turn into their 'titans go' counterparts (because that show is known by everyone as a creation of Larry's) but scrapped it instantly, as I realized I didn't know enough and would rather not write all the characters in that way, *shudders. Disclaimer: This is** _ **fanfiction**_ **, Larry is one weird fan. TwistedTwizzler out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sunrise

**Chapter 9: Sunrise**

 **THIS CHAPTER occurs right before when she wakes up and the sun is rising on the day with the end of the world (where her tattoos glow as the sun rises.)**

Raven found herself in a strange place, it was a street of her city, with dark grey clouds and a fiery apocalyptic appearance. The empty skyscrapers and cars made her curious. Her voice, although she knew it wasn't her own, asked from the end of the street, "You don't get it?" A mirror of herself walked into Raven's view, one hand on a hip the other gesturing to the surroundings. "What all of this is?" Raven noticed her copy wore a green cloak, _what was her emotional embodiment of Bravery doing here?_ And Bravery didn't look spirited, more like mad. "You're clueless aren't you." With that Bravery rushed in and kicked Raven in the stomach, following through to the ground. A punch crackled rock, barely missing Raven's head. Still on her side Raven rolled over and onto her feet. _Why did she attack!?_

"Fight Me." Bravery challenged and charged.

Bravery dominated the fight with superhuman strength, Raven needed to get out of melee range, fast.

"Stand up against me." Kicking and smashing Raven's defensive shields. Raven was fleeing, her flight failed and she stalled and fell, rising to the dead earth. "You could never flee, your only chance was to fight." Bravery's cloak brushed ridges of black tar wherever it touched, like the streaks left from swerving cars on the road. Its green color was solitary in the surroundings. "All those years fighting evil and you never learned a thing."

"Intellect says you could've changed the outcome. But we both learned that you're too weak to do it, when you should've." Dodging a thrown vehicle, Bravery advanced at the same purposeful speed. She reaches Raven and knocked her jaw, sweeping her feet and grabbed her hair. "What happened to your Passion, you're acting as pitiful and pathetic as Timid."

"Actually, now that I think about it." Six shadows advanced pulling down their hoods revealing aggressive faces. "Even Timid wants to punch you." The multivariegated clones encircled the paused fight. Her panic tripled in horror.

Anger boiled in her veins.

 _She'll fight them all._

The vision went black and as if her soul self was exiting, Raven saw herself fighting in a 3rd person view. Each movement was slow, based on brute force rather than finesse, she winced as a jab cut down upon her collarbone. Blurred lines of motion only revealed the most obvious fact, seven versus one wasn't a fair fight. A smacked rag doll fell down from abuse at every angle. At a blow to the head, Raven once again was seeing the group of antagonists from her own eyes, she felt numb, there wasn't any physical pain.

Slumping on her back in defeat, she gasped. Four red eyes opened in the grey sky, staring straight at her. Raven's left was covered by Sloth and Intellect, right by Timid and Snark, back by Passion and Happy and front by Brave. The only one missing, Raven's up, loomed Rage. Locked in a cage with no chance of escape, it was already too late, with a speeding and pounding heart rate. They were there to kill her. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did.

Bravery stepped forward, a terrorist, the marine without honor, flipped a knife twice between her hands. "Don't hold your breath." The knife plunged down.

She awoke.

Raven's stomach was sick to its stomach. She twisted and turned with heat and sweat on her bedroom sheets. The gothic statues of her room bore an ill creepiness about them. "Maybe I should consider redecorating." Glancing around for a moment more, _that dream was vivid._ She couldn't stop thinking of-everything. Her own thoughts were betraying. She had to fight her own emotions down to the bottom of depths. _Stop psychoanalyzing, it was a dream._

Not like she believed it to be reality.

The moment her heart slowed a single beat, it tripled. As red tattoos glowed ominously in congruence with the beautiful colors of the world's last sunrise.

 **Raven has many emotional embodiments, shown in the episode called 'Nevermore." Some were previously introduced, such as Timid and Intellect. The reason they are so angry is subtle, the clue could be in the surroundings description and verb tense when Bravery speaks. In many dreams the individual never says anything, and there are parts where they know who people are even if they don't remember any face details. Or the individual knows where they are but can't explain how they know it later once you wake up (kinda tried to do this here.) Bravery was compared to a marine as Beast Boy originally made the comparison.**


End file.
